CWX Monday Night Brawl (HIATUS)
by Ellusionist.exe
Summary: My own creation of Wrestling x Cartoon Company. I combined some of the current WWE wrestlers and some famous characters from our favorite cartoons! Action, storylines and emotions are the major factors on this show. So expect some OMG and upsetting moments. Enjoy! Currently on HIATUS, due to unknown circumstances.
1. The Roster(unofficial)

_Monday Night Brawl Roster_

 **Men:**

AJ Styles(CWX Champion)

Oggy(CWX Intercontinental Champion)

Seth Rollins

Big Daddy(injured)

Dean Ambrose

Kevin Owens

Jorgen von Strangle

Lincoln Loud

Skips

Gumball

Spike

 **Tag Team/Stables:**

Ed, Edd and Eddy(Brawl Tag Team Champions)(Freebird Rule applied)

The Dishonorables(Adam Cole, Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly)

Roadrunner and Coyote

Benson and Pops

Johnny Test and Dukey

Ice King and Abraca-Daniel

 **Women:** Anais (Brawl Womens Champion)

Lori Loud

Nicole Watterson

 **Commentators:** Corey Graves(50% Play-by-Play, 50% Color)

Lynn Loud, Jr. (50% Play-by-play, 50% Color)

 **General Manager:** The Miz

 ** _A/N: Why they are only few? Because my note is in my tablet and my mother brought the tablet to her trip. The official roster for Brawl will be published, if the trip is finished. So sorry for that, short-term memory. :3_**


	2. Episode 188

**_A/N: It was supposed to be published tomorrow, but why not be an early bird for the first time?_**

 ** _All characters on the series are not mine, it belongs all to the respective owners._**

 ** _And btw, CWX = Cartoon Wrestling X_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _Enemies by Shinedown plays. After the theme song played, ca_ _mera shots to the entrance where the fireworks display occured and after that, cheers from the crowd has heard_

 **Corey Graves** : Welcome to Monday Night Brawl, everyone! My name is Corey Graves and as you can see that I am the only one here in the commentary table tonight because Michael Cole will be retiring from commentary as of today, due to personal reasons. As per his Twitter account, he said on his tweet that he wants to thank all of the supporters who watched him for the past couple of years and although he is gone but I'm gonna totally miss him so much. Without any further interruptions, I am pleased to announce that I will be having a new partner for commentary here at Monday Night Brawl permanently, so please welcome...

 _Corey stares at the entrance as he waits for his new commentary partner. After 5 seconds, The Listen Out Loud Theme Song plays and out comes Lynn Loud Jr. The crowd gave her an applause and some cheers, Lynn gave a wave to the crowd and makes her way to the Commentary Table_

 **Corey Graves** : Lynn Loud Jr. Welcome to Monday Night Brawl!

 _Lynn gave her a hi-five and handshakes Corey_

 **Lynn Loud Jr** : Thank you, Corey! Much appreciated and I'm also excited to be with you!

 **Corey Graves** : I hope that you can enjoy yourself here at Monday Night Brawl! Looking forward for you and I hope that we can have a great chemistry here.

 **Lynn** : _*nods*_ I'm looking forward to this also and I'm ready to commentate my first episode of Monday Night Brawl! _*smiles*_

 **Corey** : Ok! Let's get this thing started and also Lynn, since it's your first time here, I'm glad that you're in this episode, this will be special because of the matches that will take place tonight here! 3 of those matches, 3 winners of their respective matches will be deciding their match stipulation at the TLC Pay per view which will be in 3 weeks prior to this episode of Monday Night Brawl!

 **Lynn** : Oh boy! This will be my first episode but I am hyped right now! Who are on these matches by the way, Corey?

 **Corey** : First, our main event for tonight: The Architect, Seth Rollins will take on one of the Brawl Tag Team Champions, Eddy! Next one, one of the members of The Dishonorables, Kyle O'Reilly will take on another member of the Brawl Tag Team Champions, Ed! The winners of these matches will have a big advantage on the upcoming TLC pay-per-view for their respective matches...

 **Lynn** : Wait! Who's on the third match? _scratches her head*_

 **Corey** : _*clears his throat*_ You won't believe this but that match will be next here on Monday Night Brawl!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _Chorus of The Bird The Worm by The Used plays then Oggy comes out. While walking to the entrance, the ring bells_.

 **Lilian Garcia** : The following is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, The Intercontinental Champion, Oggy!

 _Oggy is now inside of the ring._

 **Corey** : Welcome back to Monday Night Brawl! This is one of the three matches that I mentioned earlier and the winner of this match will have an advantage to choose their stipulation on their match at the TLC pay-per-view. Oggy is also a 2-time World Champion, Lynn, just in case you didn't know.

 _Oggy raises the Intercontinental Title and the cheers had risen_

 **Lynn** : Well I gotta say that this guy is like the man who cannot give up on himself, anytime he is on the ring, the charisma of this guy, is right off the bat!

 **Corey** : And I forgot to say who's on this match, Lynn! And you might be surprised who will be his opponent right now!

 **Lynn** : Who is it, Corey?

 _After 5 seconds, The Loud House Theme Song (Rock Version) plays and Lynn suddenly drop her jaw when he saw the entrance_

 **Lynn** : No way! You've got to be kidding me! It's... It's...

 _Lincoln Loud makes his way to the entrance ramp and boos have been heard_

 **Corey** : It's your sibling, Lynn! Lincoln Loud!

 **Lilian Garcia** : And his opponent, from Royal Woods, Michigan. Lincoln Loud!

 _Lincoln Loud is now inside the ring and confronts Oggy_

 **Lynn** : Wow! I'm still cannot believe my eyes! My first episode and the first match that I will be commentating is Lincoln!

 **Corey** : I think it's just coincidence after all, Lynn!

 _At the ring, Lincoln starts to strike Oggy with vicious punches before the bell rang_

 **Corey** : Match is on the way!

 **Lynn** : Beat that fat dork, Linc!

 _At the ring, Lincoln continuously punches Oggy but the referee break it and it will give Oggy some time to seperate to Lincoln_

 **Lynn** : Why did that referee stop Lincoln? The match has started, you know?

 **Corey** : Funny thing might I ask, how do you know about your sibling?

 _Oggy suddenly runs into Lincoln and takes him down with a Lou Thesz Press and punches him continuously to the face of Lincoln_

 **Lynn** : My bro won't give up, he is literally the best brother that I ever had! And why the heck did the referee did not seperate them both?

 **Corey** : Oggy is literally thinking about some aggressiveness here!

 _Oggy breaks the punches and climbs to the second turnbuckle and waits for Lincoln to get up. When Lincoln got up and turns around, Oggy goes for a Clothesline but Lincoln ducks and goes to Oggy and hits with a Clothesline_

 **Lynn** : Whoa! That's a big Clothesline and that could be it and covers the champ and kicks out at 1!

 **Corey** : Can't believe that you are already known to this kind of actions.

 _After the kick out, Lincoln got up and wraps his arm to Oggy's face with a Headlock_

 **Lynn** : Of course I do! I do have watch Lucha Wrestlings, MMA stuff and other physical stuff! It makes me pumped!

 _After 30 seconds of headlock, Oggy still on the lock but somehow got up and the lock is still locked in. And Oggy thinks that he will go for a Samoan Drop attempt but Lincoln blocks it with series of elbow shots to the side of the head of Oggy_

 **Corey** : Oggy looking strong but he cannot provide more strength because of the athleticism of the Loud!

 **Lynn** : Elbows from the side of the head for The Linc and he got down after the headlock and pushes Oggy to the ropes!

 _Lincoln drops Oggy with a Dropkick and goes to the other side of the ropes and a Kneedrop hits Oggy to the face_

 **Corey** : A dropkick and a kneedrop, this could be it.. Covers Oggy! Kicks out at 2!

 _After the kickout, Lincoln goes for a headlock again_

 **Lynn** : Another headlock! A great strategy by my bro! I think he is going to win this match!

 **Corey** : As long Oggy is staying down, he may be winning this one! He will have a big advantage after this!

 _Headlock still applies but Oggy slowly crawls to the bottom rope but Lincoln notices it and it's too late, Oggy got the rope and referee started counting and Lincoln break the hold before the 5 count_

 **Corey** : Oggy broke the hold! That might hurt his head but he cannot be down with that submission!

 **Lynn** : Lincoln should have another plan right now!

 _Oggy and Lincoln have a proper distance. Lincoln waits Oggy to get up. After Oggy got up, Lincoln runs through Oggy but he got caught with a Tilt-A-Whirl Slam and both men are down_

 **Corey** : Whoa! I think I might have heard the loudest Tilt-A-Whirl Slam and also, I can see the aggressiveness of the champion!

 **Lynn** : Agreed, with a big advantage on the line! This two won't stop until someone is really down and out!

 _Chants started to heard._

 **50% Crowd** : Let's go Oggy!

 **50% Crowd** **also** : Lincoln Loud!

 _They continue it until both men are up._

 **Lynn** : Men! I could feel the crowd but I would literally support my brother after the match

 **Corey** : Couldn't agree more but they are now exchanging punches.

 _Exchanging punches between the two: Lincoln's punches added with boos, while the opposite goes to Oggy. Until Oggy is down, Lincoln is on a corner waiting for his opponent to get up_

 **Lynn** : Oggy is down and Lincoln wants to end this early! I know what he is going to do!

 _Oggy got up and turns around with Lincoln hitting a Slingblade_

 **Corey** : Slingblade!

 **Lynn** : S-Linc-Blade!

 **Corey** : Good call for that move!

 **Lynn** : Why thank you!

 _Lincoln waits Oggy again for another S-Linc-blade attempt but already up, Oggy really saw it coming and Oggy goes for a pop up move but Lincoln lands on the second turnbuckle and Oggy turns immediately and saw Lincoln and he falls for a Crossbody attempt but got caught by the Champ and turns it into a Fireman's Carry and hits the Samoan Drop_

 **Corey** : The strength of the Intercontinental Champion is on board, and goes for the cover!

 **Lynn** : Nooooooooo! Not this way!

 _Lincoln kicks out at two. Oggy asks the referee and told him that he kicked out_

 **Lynn** : I can't believe it! He's still on this match!

 **Corey** : I think you are amazed by the resiliency of your sibling, isn't it?

 **Lynn** : No, I mean after all the moves Oggy used against him didn't work! Wow! This might be my best experience that I ever had!

 _Same chant had been heard again._

 **50% Crowd:** Let's go, Oggy!

 **50% Crowd** : Lincoln Loud!

 _Oggy got up while the Loud is still down. Oggy goes for a Superman Punch and Lincoln is up and turns but he saw Oggy on air and Lincoln counters it mid air with a Rollup and kicks out at 2_

 **Corey** : He countered the Superman Punch into a Rollup, my god how Lincoln countered that?

 **Lynn** : I dunno but this match gets up to my nerves!

 _Both men are up and Oggy suddenly is in mid air again to hit the Superman Punch and Lincoln is stunned while Oggy drives to the ropes and hits the Spear._

 **Corey** : Oh my god! Spear! That could be it!

 **Lynn** : Not the spear!

 _Oggy goes for a cover but somehow Lincoln lets his foot stick to the rope and the ref saw it, Oggy is frustrated. Crowd got shocked_.

 **Corey** : Oh my god! Holy smokes! Lincoln Loud survived at the Spear and still the match continues.

 **Lynn** : I can't believe it either! My first match to commentate is now my favorite one! This is awesome!

 _Crowd started to chant "This is awesome!" Oggy is up still with his frustrations in his face and taunts for the Spear attempt and Lincoln responds with a counter: S-Linc-blade._

 **Lynn** : Linc counters it with another S-Linc-blade! Oh my, how the heck is still standing up?

 **Corey** : I don't even know too! Is he the real Superman here?

 _Lincoln now responds with a Discus Elbow hitting Oggy's neck and prepares his finisher_

 **Corey** : No way! This could be it! That neckbreaker finisher!

 **Lynn** : Holy Polly!

 _Lincoln hits his finisher: The Wheelbarrow Neckbreaker! Lincoln goes for the cover_

 **Lynn** : It could be over! 1...2...3!!

 _The bell rang and the crowd absolutely loved it, even if it is a short one._

 **Lillian Garcia** : Here is your winner, Lincoln Loud!

 _Referee holds Lincoln's hand as he got the victory_

 **Corey** : I cannot believe what I just witnessed! Lincoln defeated the powerhouse and gets a big advantage afterwards!

 **Lynn** : Man, I just witnessed a fast pace action right there? Maybe a replay can be shown perhaps?

 **Corey** : Sure! Why not?

 _Shows the replay where Oggy punches Lincoln and hits a Spear to Lincoln_

 **Corey** : How the hell did Lincoln Loud kicks out of this?

 **Lynn** : Resiliency is the key right there, Corey! My bro also nicknames "The Man With A Plan"!

 **Corey** : Oh really?

 **Lynn** : Yeah, trust me! He can use that advantage and decides which stipulation will he be choosing?

 _Replay now shows the Discus Elbow Shot hitting Oggy's neck and the finisher_

 **Corey** : Watch this elbow right here! I could literally hear the impact there and watch his finisher hits and goes for a cover and gets the victory.

 **Lynn** : I still can't believe he survived those signature moves! But I wouldn't mind that I will watch this match again!

 _Replay ends and Lincoln makes his way out until Kevin Owens showed up outta nowhere_

 **Corey** : Wait! Kevin Owens! Kevin Owens! He's attacking the IC champion! He still has unfinished business to the Intercontinental Champion!

 **Lynn** : He is still down and attacking him and he rolls the champion to the outside!

 _KO interacting to the fans and receiving boos from the crowd and Oggy is now in the middle of the ramp, crawling for his life_

 **Lynn** : Oggy is now on the ramp, and KO did not wanna see Oggy to exit and he is now following the champion.

 _KO punches Oggy to the face two times and a headbutt and Oggy is kneeling with his both knees, wants some more damage_

 **Corey** : Oggy is kneeling, what the hell is he doing?

 **Lynn** : Kevin, don't do this!

 _KO superkicks Oggy and the champ is down_

 **Lynn** : Holy Polly! Stop this! Where is the security?

 **Corey** : I agree but... oh no! Now what he is doing right now?

 _KO goes to the commentary table and removes the cover of the table, papers, small televisions, and inconveniences. The commentators starting to back off_

 **Corey** : Lynn, another first! You can now see the wrath of breaking tables!

 **Lynn** : Awesome but bad.

 _KO goes for a Powerbomb and hits Oggy to the Commentary Table and Oggy is out and the table broke_

 **Corey** : Oh my god! The Champ is out!

 **Lynn** : KO with a sinister smile!

 _The chants of "Holy Sh!t" has heard and KO goes to the body of Oggy and gets the IC belt and raises it and the wave of boos have heard and_ _KO's theme song plays as Kevin exits to the titantron_

 **Lynn** : A big statement from Kevin Owens!

 **Corey** : Was that a pun? I also agree but it has a mixture of destruction!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _The Raw GM, The Miz is talking someone on the phone at his office_.

 **Miz** : You what I can't believe it, until I saw a-

 _Lincoln Loud interrupts Miz_

 **Lincoln** : Hey! Did you just witnessed that I won the match a while ago?

 **Miz** : _*nods*_ Yes! Of course! Congratulations! Since you won that match, you can now choose the stipulation that you want to at TLC against Dean Ambrose. Did you come up with an idea? _*raises his eyebrow*_

 _After 30 seconds, Lincoln Loud have decided which stipulation he choses_

 **Lincoln** : Now I think I know what stipulation that should fits for me!

 **Miz** : _*confused*_ What is it?

 **Lincoln** : So I decided that I will be facing Ambrose at TLC in a Chairs Match!

 **Miz** : Is that your... final decision?

 **Lincoln** : Yes indeed!

 **Miz** : Are you sure?

 **Lincoln** : _*pissed off*_ Yes I am! Why you keep asking me that?

 **Miz** : Uhmmm... because there is someone behind you! _*Miz's finger directs to the direction of Lincoln*_

 _Lincoln turns as it reveals it was Dean Ambrose who was holding a chair. A wave of cheers has heard._

 **Dean** : For the last time, is that your final answer? _*raises his eyebrow*_

 _The crowd laughs and Lincoln is pissed. Suddenly, Dean Ambrose shoves Lincoln and hits the chair on Loud's gut and now Dean hits on the back and another one. Until Lincoln is down. Dean set the chair and sits in front of Lincoln's body and he realizes that the GM is still there and standing. Ambrose had an awkward stare to Miz_

 **Dean** : Uhmmm...

 _Dean stands up and he gives the chair to Miz and Miz is confused_

 **Miz** : Dean? What's with the chair?

 **Dean** : Oh Miz... you don't have a chair to sit on, so I gave you this one.

 _Dean sets up the chair and Miz has wide eyes and still confused. And Dean leaves the office and suddenly, he comes back_

 **Dean** : Oh, I forgot something.

 _Dean picks up the chair and he hits Lincoln with it one more time. He sets the chair up again._

 **Dean** : Sorry for the inconvenience, just put a wet floor sign here next time.

 _Crowd laughs and Dean leaves the office, leaving Miz still wide-eyed and Lincoln is still down_

 **Corey** : That was weird though.

 **Lynn** : Dean just brutalized Lincoln with a chair! And we all know that Lincoln Loud will face Dean Ambrose at the TLC pay-per-view event in a Chairs Match!

 **Corey** : Correct! But wait, there is 2 more matches that we are expecting tonight! But before that-

 _Corey was interrupted by Daisyland Theme Song (Remix). And Anais comes out and the bell rang._

 **Lynn** : Well, that was unusual...

 **Lillian** **Garcia** : The following women's match is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Elmore... She is the current Brawl Womens Champion... Anais!

 **Corey** : Well, Lynn... I would like to introduce to you, our Womens Champion, Anais!

 **Lynn** : That girl right there? She is so small, like she fits from the Cruiserweights, like I don't get it?

 **Corey** : Fear not, Lynn.. You know that she is a 2-time Womens Champion, she had beaten to some of the best women here. Height doesn't matter here as long as she is fighting champ!

 **Lynn** : Well, I guess that makes sense... As the Womens Champion, makes her way to the ring. Will be right back after these messages!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 **Corey** : Welcome back to Monday Night Brawl! As the Womens Champion enters the ring, finally. And by the way Lynn, your first Womens Match to commentate here and... _*sighed and chuckled lightly*_ you don't know what comes next...

 _Lights went out and a ballroom music has heard. Out comes Lori Loud dancing with a partner with a spotlight on them. Lynn was shocked even more._

 **Lynn** : _*gasped*_ Is that my... sister?

 **Corey** : It has to be, Lynn. Lori names herself as the "Queen of the Dance" and "The Saviour" of the womens division. Would you agree to that, Lynn?

 **Lynn** : Like I don't see her dancing when we are at our home and besides she has a-

 **Corey** : _*displays his hand in front of her*_ I would say you should stop right there, we do not talk about her personal life, we talk about her wrestling career! As she sets to take on the Womens Champion!

 **Lynn** : _*sighs*_ Fine!

 _Ring bells as the dancing partners has entered the squared circle_

 **Lillian G** : And her opponent, from Royal Woods, Michigan. Lori Loud!

 **Lynn** : Welp... I hope she ends that dancing and I wanna see her wrestle!

 _Lights go back and her partner leaves the ring and the referee signals the timekeeper to start the match_

 **Corey** : Ok, let's talk about your sister. Lori Loud. Your sister wrestled two weeks ago

at the last No Mercy pay-per-view and lost her match. You know her opponent? Anais also.

 **Lynn** : So Lori is having a request for another match at the TLC pay-per-view?

 **Corey** : Perhaps, that's possible. As we get started with a tie-up.

 _After the tie-up, Lori got the upper hand and locks Anais with a Headlock but Anais pushes Lori to the ropes. Anais leap frogs which lets Lori ducks underneath and Lori drives again to the other side and Anais goes for a Hurricanrana and Lori is down._

 _Crowd goes wow and applauses_

 **Corey** : See that? Height doesn't matter, that's why she is the champion right now!

 **Lynn** : Gotta admit that was cool to watch!

 _Lori runs over Anais for a clothesline but Anais ducks and drives to the ropes and hits Lori with a Dropkick_

 **Corey** : What a dropkick! Going for the cover and kicks out at one.

 _After the kick out, Lori is now sitting into a corner checking her mouth while Anais is on the other side, she runs to Lori but Lori moves out of the way which she hits the turnbuckles_

 **Lynn** : Good timing right there by Sis Lori! As she is on the back and lifts the champion for a Suplex...

 **Corey** : A german suplex! Goes for the cover... kick out!

 _After the kick out, Lori drives to the ropes and hits the champion with a Senton_

 **Lynn** : Ugh! Too much weight! Squashing her in the process.

 _Lori gets the upper hand by tying Anais' arms just like a wrapper_

 **Corey** : Look at that submission hold by your sister, she wants to end the champ's reign

 **Lynn** : I wanna see her wrestle not that I wanna see an injury live!

 _Crowd claps as they support the champ. Lori still wraps the arms of Anais and after a few seconds, Anais rolls slowly for a quick pin_

 **Corey** : Oh, Anais slowly roll for a cover... No! But she managed to escape the submission.

 _Both women gets up and Lori hits a Big Boot making Anais down_.

 **Lynn** : The champ eats a boot and Lori going for a cover but Anais kicks out!

 **Corey** : Well... I gotta say your sister still has an advantage right now.

 _Lori goes for a Sharpshooter submission but Anais saw it and kicks Lori in a distance. But Lori stands already and runs through Anais but she moved out of the way and Lori goes arm first to the ring post_

 **Lynn** : She managed to escape and let Lori hug the ring post momentarily.

 _Lori still in the ring post, freezing. While Anais is on the other corner and runs to Lori and hits the back of Lori with a dropkick and Lori goes outside_

 **Lynn** : Holy Polly! Anais wrecks Lori, and she might hurt her arm right there

 **Corey** : Good point there and Lori is now on the outside, maybe checking her arm.

 _Anais saw her at the outside and drives to the ropes and hits Lori with a Topé Suicida_

 **Corey** : Anais with a Suicide Dive to Lori!

 **Lynn** : Lucha moves... That's what I want to see right there! I'm so pumped right now!

 _As Anais hit the dive, she put Lori back to the ring and Anais climbs to the top and Lori stands up and turns around and Anais goes for a Seated Senton but caught_

 **Corey** : Whoa! Ho-ho-ho! Lori caught Anais! How the heck that happened?

 **Lynn** : I gotta say Lori is such a strong competitor! But look at that strength! I think he's going for her signature move...

 _Lori goes for her signature Sitout Powerbomb but Anais counters it with a Hurricanrana with a pin attempt_

 **Corey** : What a counter! 1..2-

 **Lynn** : Kickout!

 _Both women are up and Anais kicks Lori's gut and leaps over for a Sunset Flip Pin and still kicks out. Both women stands up but Lori now kicks Anais' gut_

 **Corey** : Oh boy, she is setting up for her finisher!

 **Lynn** : Going for a G-Lori Bomb and goes for the cover but... What is she doing?

 **Corey** : She never finish the pin but going for the Sharpshooter!

 **Lynn** : And look at that! She grabs the neck of the champion! She's going for The Human Pretzel!

 _As she locks the submission, Anais can't move, and ANAIS TAPS OUT!_

 **Lynn** : She tapped! She tapped!

 _Ring bells and somehow she is up and her theme song plays_

 **Lillian G** : Here is your winner by submission, Lori Loud!

 _Crowd gives a standing ovation_

 **Corey** : Oh my god! What a submission! Lori Loud wins the match!

 **Lynn** : I still cannot believe it! What a match!

 _Lori stands and the referee gave Lori's hand to raise with crowd cheers for her, while her arm is still in pain._ _Replay shows Anais dives onto Lori_

 **Corey** : Even though Anais is the champion with his speed and agility, Lori overcame the odds and makes the champion tapped!

 _Replay now shows the brutal submission with Anais tapping out_

 **Lynn** : That Human Pretzel is a brutal submission! I gotta tell that her submission is one of the best as of now!

 _Replay ends and Lori is in the outside with her partner assisting her_

 **Corey** : Her partner making an appearance to check on her.

 **Lynn** : He lift her up!

 _Her partner lifts Lori to exit, the music stopped_

 **Corey** : We are now halfway through the show and we saw some best matches right now! And also, both of your siblings, won their respective matches! Now what are you going to say!

 **Lynn** : It's certainly cool to saw them won and I like their strategies and ways to survive their gruelling matches! In conclusion, congratulations to both Linc and Lori, I'm so proud of you both!

 **Corey** : _*chuckled lightly*_ Ok, so we are now proceeding to the second match that I have announced earlier, winner gets the advantage and will be choosing the stipulation on their match at the TLC pay-per-view!

 _Camera shows atbthe backstage where both The Dishonorables and The Brawl Tag Team Champions making their way_

 **Corey** : Oh boy, they are now making their way here!

 **Lynn** : One of the Brawl Tag Team Champions, Ed will take on Kyle O'Reilly, one of The Dishonorables! This match is up next!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 **Corey** : We are back here on Monday Night Brawl!

 _Ed, Edd Eddy theme song plays and the crowd cheers and they are making their way and the ring bells_

 **Lillian G** : This match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, accompanied by Double D and Eddy, he is one of the Brawl Tag Team Champions, Ed!

 **Lynn** : Your Tag Team Champions is in the house! One of the decorated tag team champions I have watched in my whole life!

 **Corey** : Absolutely agree, Lynn! When they got the Tag Team Belts last SummerSlam, it absolutely gives me a good memory on how they deserve this belts.

 **Lynn** : But now, they are facing the newcomers, The Dishonorables! Are they gonna keep it or leave it?

 _The Tag Champs is now on inside the ring and raises their belts to the crowds which in exchange of cheers to them_

 **Corey** : Absolutely loving this moment!

 _The Undisputed Era Theme Song plays and the crowd boos them as they are making way to the ring_

 **Lillian G** : And his opponent, accompanied by Adam Cole and Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly!

 _Crowd continues to boo and when they are in the apron, they made a gesture and Adam prepares for his powerful saying and let it all out until_

 **Adam Cole** : ADAM COLE BAY BAY!!!

 _Crowd follows that but a little too late, not that synchronized. As they enter inside the ring_

 **Lynn** : Indeed... He is Adam Cole Bay Bay!

 **Corey** : This team is recognizable all over the world.. even Japan has this boys recognize. Adam Cole could be a potential threat and Fish and O'Reilly is a threat also, they are like the most technical sound tag team right now.

 **Lynn** : So all set for these boys to start the game! Let 'em rip!

 _Ring bells and the competitors are now in the ring which leaves the other members of every team outside. Both men started trading punches until O'Reilly punches continuously and shoot kicks in Ed's torso_

 **Lynn** : Series of punch and kicks, I could feel it in my chest right now

 _O'Reilly goes for a cover but Ed kicks out. Dishonorables supporting him at outside_

 **Corey** : And O'Reilly starts to locking Ed's shoulder. Some sort of Omoplata!

 **Lynn** : Shoulderlock locks in by O'Reilly!

 _Ed is in pain and somehow manages to hold the bottom rope then the referee breaks the hold. O'Reilly drives to the ropes and lands a Kneedrop to Ed's side of the head_

 **Corey** : A nasty kneedrop right there! The stiffness from O'Reilly sure did Ed down.

 **Lynn** : Look Corey! He brings Ed up and--

 _O'Reilly lifts Ed's arms goes for a Triple Butterfly Suplexes_

 **Corey** : Oh! He's looking for a trifecta right here! Another suplex coming up...

 **Lynn** : And it hits, going for a hat trick right here! But look, Ed shows some life there..

 _As Kyle goes for a third suplex, Ed blocks the attempt and punches Kyle. Ed holds the arm of Kyle and he jumps to the turnbuckles and spins out into a Tornado DDT. Down goes Kyle_

 **Lynn** : Cool DDT right there!

 _The Tag Champs claps for that and Ed goes for the cover and Kyle kicks out at two_

 **Lynn** : Still the advantage is on the line who will be victorious at this match? And Ed lifts O'Reilly going for a move somehow...

 **Corey** : Ed might go for a Running Powerslam and...

 _Ed hits the Running Powerslam but he did not go for the cover, instead, he climbs to the top rope_

 **Corey** : What the hell Ed is doing at the top?

 **Lynn** : Is he a mad man? He didn't go for the cover!

 _Until O'Reilly somehow stands and makes to the top also_

 **Corey** : What?! Oh my god! O'Reilly is on the top. Ed might be in trouble!

 **Lynn** : Look! O'Reilly holding Ed's tights. He might go for--

 _O'Reilly lifts Ed for a Superflex and both men are down_

 **Lynn** : SUUUUUUUUPERFLEXX!! HOLY POLLY!

 **Corey** : Wow! Ho-ho-ho! What an impact!

 _Replay shows the impact of the Superflex_

 **Corey** : Look at the impact of that, it's crazy!

 **Lynn** : Bam! Ed hit hard down there!

 _Replay ends where Kyle is kneeling and Ed struggles to stand up. Until Kyle goes for a Punt but misses_

 **Corey** : Misses with a kick and Ed pulls a quick roll up

 **Lynn** : Kickout!

 _After that, Kyle finally hits a Punt to the body of Ed but the Tag Champs distracted the referee_

 **Corey** : What's this? The ref got distracted by the champs.

 **Lynn** : _*gasps*_ Oh look! The Dishonorables attacking the champs. They all brawl outside now both the referee and O'Reilly distracted and Ed is still down!

 **Corey** : Whatever it is, it's costing O'Reilly time and that advantage!

 _Now O'Reilly now focuses to Ed and he was playing possum suddenly goes for a Small Package Pin_

 **Lynn** : Ed is playing dead! For the win... No!

 _Both men are up and Kyle got the leg if Ed and turns it into a submission_

 **Corey** : Oh! O'Reilly got Ed with an Ankle Lock!

 **Lynn** : Ed is in trouble! But on the outside, they are still brawling! But wait a second..

 _Eddy launches Adam Cole into the barricade while Bobby Fish just toss Edd into the outside of the barricade and continues to fight with Edd._

 **Lynn** : The Brawl fight still continues on the outside, but the pain in Ed's ankle also continues.

 _The referee saw Adam Cole and interacts him, at the back, the ref never saw Eddy getting a chair and tries to hit to Kyle_

 **Corey** : Look at this! Eddy is in the ring! He has a chair!

 **Lynn** : He's inside the ring and... look at that! O'Reilly lets go of the hold to Ed!

 _Kyle let go of the hold and Eddy hit a chair shot to the side of the head but Kyle bounces to the ropes and Eddy was trying to help Ed and Eddy never saw it coming. O'Reilly hits a Rebound Lariat to Eddy_

 **Corey** : Look at that after a chair shot, O'Reilly comes back with a Rebound!

 **Lynn** : Take that rebound, Eddy!

 _The referee has done interacting with Adam Cole and saw Eddy inside the ring and interacts him now. Kyle is up and suddenly..._

 **Lynn** : Oh! A low blow by Ed! Desperate measures! Desperate measures!

 _Ed hits a Snap DDT to Kyle with a chair that Eddy left_

 **Corey** : Oh my god! This is genius! A DDT on to the chair!

 **Lynn** : O'Reilly got spiked on his head!

 _Ed throws the chair down to thethe outside and the ref exactly saw Ed going for a cover. But Adam slowly goes inside the ring_

 **Corey** : Look! Adam Cole inside the ring!

 **Lynn** : But he is slowly crawling! 2!

 **Corey** : Ed got the victory but Cole came short!

 _The ring bells_

 **Lillian G** : Here is your winner, Ed!

 **Lynn** : Adam Cole just came up short to break! But too late! Ed got the victory!

 **Corey** : Let's take a look again at the replay!

 _Replay shows the chair shot and the Rebound Lariat_

 **Lynn** : Look at the shot! The referee got distracted and Eddy take advantage to it with a chair shot!

 **Corey** : However, that shot returns with a vicious Rebound Clothesline!

 _Replay shows the Low Blow and the DDT on the chair_

 **Corey** : After that, desperate measures has struck Ed to give a low blow to O'Reilly and hits the DDT with the chair that Eddy left.

 **Lynn** : However, Adam Cole came up a closer inch! But still what a carnage! Ed manage to score a victory!

 _Replay ends and the camera shows Adam Cole with a poker face and helps O'Reilly outside. Then, Ed Eddy is in the ramp celebrating_

 **Lynn** : Now they had the advantage on their match stipulation that will be deciding tonight.

 **Corey** : Speaking of that, still to come Eddy will take on The Architect, Seth Rollins! The third and final match! Who will have the advantage? Find out tonight!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _At backstage, Lori Loud walks and then suddenly she was interrupted by Renee Young_

 **Renee** : Lori Loud! Congratulations on your match earlier on. And I'm going to ask you: What is the next step for Lori Loud after that match?

 **Lori** : You know, I was thinking about the win earlier and I wanna talk to The Miz on getting another opportunity on the Womens Championship at TLC!

 _Suddenly, Nicole Watterson interrupts the interview and Renee now turns to Nicole where boos can be heard_

 **Nicole** : Lori, Lori, Lori! What about me? You forgot about me! And by the way, I talk to our Brawl General Manager a while ago and he said that I will also get that title shot at TLC!

 **Lori** : Are you kidding me? You getting a title shot, it's unfair! I defeated the champion earlier then you are getting a title shot also? _*crosses her arms*_

 **Nicole** : Hold it right there Queen.. you didn't let me finish what I'm saying! I will get a title shot for the Womens Championship if I beat you next week! You got yourself clear?

 **Lori** : Oh, you wanna get one? Impossible. _*rolls her both eyes*_ Cause I, Lori Loud, The Saviour of the Women's Division will save this company from faces like you! _*points her finger to Nicole*_

 **Nicole** : Hmmpfft.. I'll see you next week!

 _Nicole leaves and Lori also leaves leaving Renee alone_

 **Corey** : Oh so, Nicole Watterson will also get a title opportunity if she passes your sister!

 **Lynn** : I hope she won't get pass to her! And also breaking news, after Lincoln Loud defeated Oggy earlier... I'm happy to announce that Oggy will defend the Intercontinental Chanpionship against Lincoln Loud next week on Brawl!

 **Corey** : And also, after the conclusion of Ed vs O'Reilly match earlier.. I'm please to announce that both The Dishonorables and Ed and Double D will be barred from the match tonight!

 **Lynn** : So I wonder what could happen tonight?

 **Corey** : We'll have to wait first and to call the next match! Last time at No Mercy, Roadrunner Coyote failed to recapture their Tag Titles from Ed, Edd and Eddy. During the match, there was a miscommunication happened between this two. Will they ever get on the same page tonight? Guess we'll find out next!

 _The Roadrunner's Show Theme Song plays and out comes Roadrunner and Coyote. Then the ring bells_

 **Lillian** **G** : The following match is a tag team match scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, Roadrunner and Coyote!

 **Corey** : The former tag team champions making their way to the ring. But they can somehow communicate with each other after their match at No Mercy?

 **Lynn** : They look like they have no trust to each other as they are now inside of the ring. And also, look at them, they are silent, no hi-fives, no interaction, just silence.

 _The former tag team did not have anything to say to each other and On The Edge by Jim Johnston plays and out comes Benson and Pops_

 **Lillian G** : And their opponents, Benson and Pops!

 **Corey** : Also, a former tag champs, they seems they want to stay at each other.

 **Lynn** : But in opposite, they have trust each other than those two over there!

 _As Benson and Pops making their way to the ring, still Roadrunner and Coyote still don't communicate with other_

 **Lynn** : Wow! This sure gets interesting as of now on how they will win with each other.

 _In the ring, Roadrunner and Pops will start the match and the ring bells. Starting the match by running to each other like they run 360 and both men with a tie-up_

 **Lynn** : So let me get this straight, they lost their tag team belts then they aren't communicating with each other?

 **Corey** : I think that's the point of their current situation. As Pops wrapping Roadrunner's gut then hits a Belly to Back Suplex

 _Pops goes for the cover but Roadrunner kicks at 1_

 **Lynn** : Roadrunner kicks out already and Pops sending the Speedo to the turnbuckles where his partner was there

 **Corey** : Pops makes a tag!

 _As Pops tag Benson, Benson tackles Roadrunner continuously to the turnbuckle_

 **Corey** : Benson twisting the hand of Roadrunner and a takedown by Benson!

 _Benson drives to the ropes and drops an Elbow to the opponent's chest_

 **Lynn** : Look at the teamwork of Benson and Pops, Benson tags Pops!

 _After the tag, both men drive to their nearest ropes and hits a Double Falling Elbows to Roadrunner's chest and gut, leaving Pops going for the cover and Roadrunner kicks out at 2. Crowd started to chant "Coyote"_

 **Corey** : Look at that! The crowd wants Coyote to have an interaction with his teammate!

 _Now the crowd volume goes high and Coyote still not convinced._ _While the crowd is distracting Coyote, Pops tags Benson. Benson climbs to the top rope. Crowd still chants "Coyote" and Coyote is now panicking._

 **Corey** : Ho-ho-ho! Looks like Coyote talks to his subconscious right now.

 **Lynn** : And Benson is on the top! This is Coyote's breaking point!

 _Coyote is still panicking then a few seconds, Benson falls to the top going for a Diving Splash, miraculously, Roadrunner dodged the splash, that Benson went down._

 **Lynn** : Roadrunner moved out of the way! Absolutely, the struggling team will have an advantage right now.

 **Corey** : Coyote is holding his hands onto his head, still thinking.

 _After that, Roadrunner got up as he headed to Coyote but Benson holds the leg of the Speedo but kicks Benson to the side of the head with an Enzuigiri which both men are down_

 **Lynn** : What a kick! Both men are down!

 **Corey** : Can Coyote have a trust to his partner?

 _Crowd is still cheering "Coyote" and still thinking. After 5 seconds, the cheer goes up in the volume, and Coyote extends his hand to reach Roadrunner_

 **Corey** : Ohhh! There it is, the hand is now approaching to Roadrunner!

 **Lynn** : The opposition too makes an approach to his partner!

 _Both opposite teams makes a tag to their partner._

 **Corey** : Here comes Coyote! Striking punches and chops as Benson is on the turnbuckle try to escape Coyote's wrath!

 **Lynn** : Strike! Chop! Strike! Chop! Strike! Chop! Strike and chops all over again!

 _After the series of punches and chops, Coyote does an Irish Whip and hits Benson with a Stinger Splash, which Benson sells and lies down in the middle of the ring_

 **Corey** : A stinger splash! Then Coyote drives to the ropes and hits a Leg Drop!

 **Lynn** : Cover! And Benson kicks out!

 _After the kick out, Pops runs to Coyote but Coyote saw him and moves out of the way, which Pops launches himself to the outside. Roadrunner is on the stairs, runs to the apron and drops Pops with a Diving Meteora_

 **Corey** : Look at that! Roadrunner drops the both knees to Pops!

 **Lynn** : Look at Coyote! He's on the second rope!

 _Coyote hits a Tornado DDT to Benson. Coyote goes for the cover. Benson kicks out_

 **Lynn** : Tornado DDT from the second rope, impressive but so close!

 _Coyote lifts Benson, somehow goes for a Powerbomb_

 **Lynn** : Looking for the bomb but Benson counters with a Backdrop!

 **Corey** : Oh look! Pops is back and he tags himself!

 _Pops tags in and Benson lifts Coyote and hits an Inverted Atomic Drop and Pops drives to the ring and eats a boot from Pops_

 **Lynn** : Whoa! What a tag manoeuvre! Cover! Wait...

 **Corey** : Roadrunner breaks the cover! Wow!

 _The crowd has reacted loudly after Roadrunner breaks the cover, Roadrunner proceeds to Benson and punches him continuously until Roadrunner rips a clothesline, falling both outside of the ring_

 **Lynn** : Look at that teamwork! All of them are preventing the loss tonight!

 **Corey** : Crowd starting to loved it! If this is for the Tag Team Belts, this would be a good reference on why they are the former tag team champions!

 _As for the ones on the ring, Pops is up and holds ropes for his balance and Coyote is starting to stand up_

 **Corey** : Both men are standing up, tired after what they gave us tonight, a classic tag team match!

 **Lynn** : Agreed... Crowd is chanting "This is awesome!" Cool to hear that.

 _While at outside, Benson just throws Roadrunner on the apron. While inside, both Coyote and Roadrunner, they are both exchanging punches with Coyote's punch comes with a "yeah" chant while Benson's punch comes with boos. After they exchanging punches, Coyote started to be stunned and Benson drives to the ropes_

 **Corey** : Ohhh! Spinebuster by Coyote!

 **Lynn** : Totally wrecked in pieces!

 _At the outside of the ring, Benson still attacking Roadrunner and now Benson attacking Roadrunner again and now Benson throws an Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex to Roadrunner to the barricade. Benson now stands into a distance, Benson runs to Roadrunner and Roadrunner sidesteps again and the barricade crashed as Benson got wrecked after Benson crashes himself_

 **Lynn** : Holy Polly! That's it for Benson!

 **Corey** : Oh my god! Benson crashes to the barricade!

 _At the crowd, they chanted "Holy Sh!t" as Coyote is up, he saw Roadrunner then Roadrunner comes to the stairs and makes a tag. Crowd cheers_

 **Corey** : Oh my god! Could this be the...

 _Coyote lifts Pops for a Flapjack position and Roadrunner is in the apron, jumps and hits the TNT[Springboard DDT(Roadrunner) Flapjack(Coyote)] Crowd erupts as they hit their tag team finisher_

 **Corey** : TNT!

 **Lynn** : Whoa! Awesome tag team manoeuvre! Cover!

 _Crowd sings the numbers and wins this incredible match! The ring bells and their theme song played_

 **Lillian G** : Here are your winners, Roadrunner and Coyote!

 **Lynn** : Fantastic match! The emotion, the crowd, and the match itself! It's... It's... dynamite!

 **Corey** : Agreed, from time to time, I don't know who will be the tag team of 2017 but I would choose all of them, they deserved it!

 _The referee raises both men's hands and crowd cheers and the replay has shown where Coyote got hit with the tag team manoeuvre and Roadrunner saves the match_

 **Corey** : Look at this again, they hit a groin-feeling and face-breaking tag team move!

 **Lynn** : But somehow, The Speedo saves the match!

 _Replay shows the barricade incident and final moments before winning the match_

 **Corey** : And also look at this, Roadrunner saves his ass again at the wrath of Benson's body and Benson crashed to the barricade!

 **Lynn** : And the final touch, the TNT! Which the crowd(no pun intended) exploded. And a 1, and a 2, and boom! Wins the match!

 _Replay ends and the camera focuses to Pops checking to Benson and the opposition celebrates at the titantron and now they hugged each other_

 **Corey** : Now, that's the sign of forgiveness!

 **Lynn** : They're baaaaaack!

 _They both raises their hands and the crowd cheers_

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _At the GM's door, Kevin Owens knocks at the door and the door opens and Miz's face was revealed_

 **Miz** : _*shocked*_ Oh hey there Kevin! Can I help you?

 **Kevin** : _*angry face*_ Hey! Why do you give that rookie dork Loud a title shot for the Intercontinental Championship! I got that first! My business with Oggy is still unfinished! _*chopping with the palm*_ That's unfair!

 **Miz** : _*removes his glasses*_ Of course you will have the opportunity also, and it's gonna happen at the TLC pay-per-view, okay? The winner of that match will face you--

 **Kevin** : Oh, okay! That would totally make sense!

 **Miz** : _*hands a palm to Kevin*_ Stop right there! You didn't let me finish.

 **Kevin** : Ok! Ok! What is it?

 **Miz** : The winner of that match will face you at TLC in a Tables Match! Understood me?

 _Cheers have heard and Kevin was a little unaware of the last statement that Miz said_

 **Kevin** : A tables match?

 **Miz** : Yup. And one more thing, if you interrupt that match, I will have to find a next contender for that title, is that clear?

 **Kevin** : _*frustrated but he avoids talking and holds his both hands up high and leaves*_

 **Miz** : Well, that escalated quickly!

 _Suddenly, Maryse talks to Miz_

 **Maryse** : Hey honey! What's taking so long?

 **Miz** : Uhh, I was talking to Kevin, he is frustrated right now _*laughs and closes the door*_

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _Ed, Edd and Eddy theme song plays and out goes Eddy, then the ring bells_

 **Lillian G** : The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, making his way to the ring, he is one third of the Brawl Tag Team Champions, Eddy!

 **Lynn** : Did Kevin Owens said that my brother is a rookie dork?!? _*growls*_ I'm going to teach him a lesson!

 **Corey** : Calm your spirit, Lynn! Kevin could kill you!

 **Lynn** : I don't care when I got killed, he doesn't have the right to call my brother like that!

 **Corey** : I heard that too but let's get moving on to our main event, shall we?

 **Lynn** : Fine...

 **Corey** : Good! Now Eddy is alone himself because our General Manager said that the other companion of Eddy is barred from this match!

 **Lynn** : Also Seth Rollins is also a lone wolf right now because also of the decision of our General Manager to barred The Dishonorables also in the match!

 **Corey** : Correct! Now Eddy is on the ring, so he prepares for a fight with The Architect!

 _The Second Coming with Vocal plays. When the lights go out after a vocal sang "Burn It Down" out comes Rollins_

 **Lillian G** : And his opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, Seth Rollins!

 **Corey** : The Architect making his way and his moveset is considered to be destructive and wreckage!

 _Suddenly, the camera shots at backstage where The Champion, AJ Styles is watching the match_

 **Lynn** : Oh look.. The Champ is in the house! But watching...

 **Corey** : Watching the match to see if Rollins wins the match!

 _Rollins is now inside the ring, and has a little confrontation to Eddy_

 **Corey** : Rollins says he got his eyes on Eddy!

 **Lynn** : Just for this match, Corey! Just for this match!

 _The ring bells and Eddy starts with a chop to Seth. Until Seth backfires with a chop also. Eddy wraps the arm of Seth and takes down Seth, Seth escapes and makes a distance to Eddy_

 **Lynn** : Starting with an amateur sequence! Great way to start the match!

 **Corey** : Absolutely...

 _Both men ties up but suddenly, Seth wrapped his arms to Eddy's waist and takes down_

 **Corey** : Seth loves to take down enemies just like Eddy!

 **Lynn** : Amateur style! But look, Seth wraps his legs to Eddy's head! A leg scissor!

 _Eddy let go of the Leg Scissor and making another separation to both men and the crowd applauded them_

 **Lynn** : Awesome start for these both men!

 _As both men making another tie-up attempt, now Eddy wraps his arm to Seth with a waist lock and counters it with a waist lock also then Eddy counters with a Roll Up but Seth quickly recovered. Seth is up and Eddy drives to the ropes but he got caught by Seth's Single Leg Drop Kick_

 **Corey** : What a dropkick by Rollins! Covers him and kicks out!

 **Lynn** : Seth is athletic as hell like me!

 **Corey** : Gee, you think? He is really athletic! He is more athletic thank you!

 **Lynn** : What did you just said to me?

 **Corey** : Of course! It's obvious, Lynn!

 _After the pin attempt, Seth stomps Eddy continuously after the referee counts before 5. Eddy rolls to the apron_

 **Corey** : Stomping just like a carpet! The Architect is really destroying Eddy already!

 _Eddy stands slowly in the apron, Seth runs to him to tackle but Eddy dodges and lands a knee to Seth_

 **Lynn** : My god! What a knee!

 _Replay shows the impact of the knee strike_

 **Lynn** : Look at that again, that strike makes me sick!

 **Corey** : Stiffness of these strikes is like their competition right now!

 _Replay ends and Eddy performs a Hilo to Seth and covers him_

 **Corey** : Eddy pull an Eddie Guerrero right there!

 **Lynn** : Rest in peace, Latino Heat! We hope you're watching right now... And Eddy goes for a cover but Seth kicks out

 _Eddy locks in his Side Headlock but Seth stands up already and counters Eddy with a Back Suplex_

 **Corey** : Amazing strength by Rollins! And rolls through!

 _Rolls through and Seth escapes the hold and he pushes Eddy to the other side and goes for an another attempt of Single Leg Drop Kick but Eddy saw it and dodges the kick which Seth got down, Eddy drives to the ropes and hits a Senton_

 **Lynn** : Senton! Cover! Seth kicks out!

 **Corey** : A big senton! That blocks the lung airways of Rollins!

 _Seth still down and Eddy was going to lift Seth and he was playing possum and holds Eddy for a Small Package Pin_

 **Corey** : Small package! Kick out!

 _Both men are up but Eddy gave Seth an uppercut but Seth backfires a Clothesline and Eddy is down_

 **Corey** : Rollins backfires with a Clothesline!

 **Lynn** : Rollins is now on the turnbuckles and runs with a flip!

 **Corey** : Shooting Star Press to be exact and goes for the cover.. Eddy kicks out at 2!

 **Lynn** : Shooting Star Press? That's kind of a weird name!

 _After the Running Shooting Star Press, Eddy was also playing possum and wraps his body with Small Package Pin and kicks out!_

 **Lynn** : Looks like they're playing this Small Package thingy..

 **Corey** : Surprises everywhere, eh? Like they are playing "Play Dead" or something else

 _As both men stand up, Eddy jumps with a Clothesline but Seth ducks and drives to the ropes and he hits a Slingblade to Eddy and goes for another one_

 **Corey** : Slingblade by the architect!

 _Seth hits another one and Eddy stunned. Seth goes to the apron going for a High Knee Strike but Eddy counters_

 **Lynn** : Holy Polly! Did you heard that uppercut, Corey?

 **Corey** : Yes indeed! A big stuff uppercut!

 _Eddy goes for a cover but Seth kicks out_

 **Corey** : I'm having a big shock on my face on that uppercut!

 _Replay shows the slow motion effect of the uppercut_

 **Lynn** : Let's watch it again, I feel that uppercut somehow in my jaw! But Seth manages to stay in the game!

 **Corey** : Wow! Stiff uppercut from The Dude!

 _Replay ends and Eddy exits the ring and goes to the top_

 **Corey** : Now what's he doing right now?

 **Lynn** : Going for a high risk manoeuvre somehow..

 _Eddy is still on the top and after a few seconds, Seth somehow stands up and climbs to the top and punches continuously_

 **Lynn** : What? Seth is alive out there? What the heck?

 **Corey** : That's what I'm trying to say to you, he is athletic and he has a fighting spirit!

 _Seth now is holding Eddy's tights and Superflex was hit_

 **Corey** : Superflex! Big Superflex!

 **Lynn** : Wait... He's rolling through! Holy Polly! Oh my god, what was that?

 **Corey** : Rollins hits a Falcon Arrow after that Superflex! And goes for the advantage, and covers Eddy... No! Still won't do.

 _Cheers had heard and after the Kick out, Seth interacts Eddy_

 **Seth** _(low tone)_ : How are you not still down? You freak!

 **Lynn** : Seth talking trash to Eddy!

 _Replay shows of Seth's Superflex/Falcon Arrow combo_

 **Corey** : Talking trash because how the heck is Eddy standing from this? A Superflex and a Falcon Arrow!

 **Lynn** : He won't give up just yet, the advantage is on the line for this two strong men!

 _Replay ends where Seth is thinking of a plan to take down Eddy and the crowd started to chant "This is awesome!"_

 **Corey** : Look at Seth's face, I never seen that face before, he's aggressive as of this moment.

 **Lynn** : We don't know what's in the mind of this athletic freak!

 _Seth waits for Eddy to get up, struggling to stand and Seth taunts like Edge. Seth is in for the Powerbomb position and Seth hits a Buckle Bomb_

 **Corey** : Buckle Bomb!

 **Lynn** : Eddy is kneeling! He is kneeling like he wants more damage!

 _Eddy is still kneeling and Seth goes for Avada Kedavra but Eddy is holding Seth's foot_

 **Corey** : Whaaaat? He's holding the foot of Rollins!

 **Lynn** : Is Eddy a genetic freak?

 **Corey** : No, he's not Scott Steiner for some reason. I don't have a calculator right now to count the possibility of these guys to win this match.

 _Eddy still holds the foot and captures Seth's body and turns around and hits an Exploder Suplex_

 **Corey** : Exploder Suplex! Just throwing like a flower from the marriage right Lynn?

 **Lynn** : I don't know what to say, Eddy throws it like a football 30 yards from the starting point! And that's strength!

 _Replay shows the hold of Seth's foot and Eddy throwing an Exploder_

 **Corey** : Look at that throw! Looking like a ball throwing backwards for a no look shoot

 **Lynn** : Agreed, my first call to the main event and it went pretty well!

 _Replay ends where both men are struggling to stand up and crowd is cheering "This is awesome!" loudly. Both men started to exchanging punches for a few seconds. Until Eddy is out of energy and Seth drives to the ropes and hits with another Slingblade. Seth quickly climbs to the top_

 **Corey** : A Slingblade and The Architect is on the top!

 **Lynn** : What's he gonna do here?

 _Seth on the top dropping a Frog Splash but Eddy miraculously moves out of the way_

 **Lynn** : Seth misses the Splash! Eddy has saved his match a little while. Eddy getting up slowly and leaps over Seth with an Oklahoma Roll!

 **Corey** : Oklahoma Roll for the win! No! Rollins kicks out!

 **Lynn** : This is crazy! Eddy just kicked Seth's face with a Superkick before going up!

 **Corey** : Uh-oh! Eddy going for a Powerbomb..

 **Lynn** : Holy Polly! Seth counters.

 _Seth counters with a Backdrop and Eddy stands on his feet. Seth sets up in a Powerbomb position and he lifts up and throws Eddy to the turnbuckles_

 **Corey** : Another Buckle Bomb! And now he finally hits the kick and Eddy's down and out

 **Lynn** : Seth's going to the top again, going somehow for the splash! And he finally hits!

 **Corey** : Eddy's night might be over! 1! 2! Eddy kicks out!

 _The crowd was shocked and event the commentary too_

 **Lynn** : Holy Polly! I can't believe it, he is a freak of nature!

 **Corey** : Whoa-ho-ho! I still don't believe my eyes! Are my eyes deceiving right now?

 _Replay starts to show Seth's sequence_

 **Corey** : A buckle bomb, a superkick, and a Frog Splash, how the hell did he survive those moves?

 **Lynn** : I still don't know, it's just, it's just amazing!

 _Replay ends and the crowd chants "This is awesome!" loudly but with more volume_

 **Lynn** : How could you possibly end this match, Corey?

 **Corey** : I don't have an idea anymore! Look at Seth's face, he is still in desperation. How this match will end?

 _Seth stands in a corner and runs to Eddy but Eddy launches Seth to the apron. Eddy was trying to approach Seth but got hit with a punch. Seth jumping to the ropes but Eddy manages somehow to kick Seth's gut and Eddy hits his finisher: EddyDT (Jumping DDT)_

 **Corey** : Oh my god! Eddy's finisher! This could be it!

 **Lynn** : 1! 2! NOOOOOOOOOO!! Seth kicked out! Holy Polly!

 _Crowd still shocked and Eddy too. Camera focuses to AJ Styles who is impatient right now and totally pissed!_

 **Corey** : Even the champion, is in frustration right now! This match is all about themselves and that advantage is still on the line!

 _Eddy stands at the turnbuckle looking pissed off and he waits for Seth to get up_

 **Lynn** : Eddy is waiting for him, for the advantage!

 _Eddy goes for a Superkick and it hits. Seth hits with an Enzuigiri and Eddy was stunned_

 **Corey** : Enzuigiri! Uh-oh going for another Buckle Bomb but Eddy counters with a Backdrop and Seth landed on his feet.

 _Seth drives to the ropes and hits a High Knee to Eddy. Seth holds the stunned Eddy's wrist going for the King's Landing but Eddy suddenly ducks. Eddy goes for a Swinging Neckbreaker but Seth reverses it and both men taking a spin until Seth caught the arms of Eddy for a Back Slide_

 **Corey** : What a sequence! Is this finally it? No!

 **Lynn** : Looks like he holds the wrist, could it be?

 **Corey** : Oh my god! He hit the King's Landing!

 **Lynn** : Could be over? 1! 2! 3!

 _Seth wins the match! The ring bells and his theme song plays. The crowd is applauding with a standing ovation_

 **Lillian G** : Here is your winner, Seth Rollins!

 **Corey** : Woooow! I never seen this match in my whole life but after we just witnessed, both men fought with each other but there is only one man left standing and that is Seth Rollins!

 **Lynn** : Agree! Agree! Now let's take a look again at the highlights of this incredible match!

 _Replays shows the 3 move chaos of Seth Rollins_

 **Lynn** : We even thought that this one will be over as Seth hits the Splash and somehow he survives that!

 _Replay now shows the impact of the finisher of Eddy_

 **Corey** : And from out of nowhere, Eddy hits his EddyDT! But somehow, the match continues!

 _Replay now shows the final sequence before Seth wins_

 **Corey** : Take a look at this sequence, reversals and reversals and reversals, they literally missing each other..

 **Lynn** : But somehow, Seth got the last of it and wins this freaking awesome match.

 _Replay ends and the tired Seth Rollins as he raises his hand with the referee. Now the camera focuses on Styles, who is clapping._

 **Corey** : The Champion is somehow happy with the conclusion of the match! And also Eddy's team partners are accompanying the tired Eddy! It was a fun night, right Lynn?

 **Lynn** : Of course I do, all of the matches are off the hook and I gotta say, I love my job right now.

 **Corey** : _*laughs*_ Of course I do too! Due to the duration of the match, the announcement for the match stipulation for both CWX Championship and the Brawl Tag Team Championship will be moved to next week!

 **Lynn** : Crowd is really happy right now! Like literally!

 **Corey** : You're right, Lynn! So this will end our episode for this week's Monday Night Brawl! Lynn, do the honors!

 **Lynn** : _*clears her throat*_ Thanks Corey! I am Lynn Loud Jr. together with Corey Graves, saying good night to everybody! Ta-ta!

 _Seth Rollins raises both fists to end_

END

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the duration of every match, short but cool though(imo). If you have any questions and suggestions, feel free to message me or give this series a review, so I can improve more. See you next week! Ta-ta!_**


	3. Episode 189

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update, too many schoolworks, and the semester will end in few weeks, so expect delays on updating this series.**_

 _ **Q: Why Episode 189? Why not Episode 1?**_

 _ **A: Because this series was first introduced 3 years ago and I only found this website, a month ago. So sorry about that!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Enemies by Shinedown plays. After the theme song played, camera shots to the entrance where the fireworks display occured and after that, cheers from the crowd has heard, then the camera focuses on the commentators_

 **Corey** : Hello everybody and welcome to Monday Night Brawl! I'm here with Lynn Loud, Jr! We're live in Indianapolis!

 **Lynn** : Thank you, Corey!

 **Corey** : Wow! You're looking good tonight with your attire!

 _Corey notices that Lynn is wearing the same soccer jersey (you know her common soccer jersey) but the colors with it is different. Instead of white, pure red was the color of her torso part of the jersey. And the big number "1" and the shoulder part of the jersey, is all white. However, her shorts are still red_

 **Lynn** : Oh, this? _*holding her collar on the shoulder part* *a little blush comes off*_ Thanks! I kinda used to that same old color, but I think it's time to use different colors, and also I have to use the Red because it is Monday Night Brawl!

 **Corey** : Correct, correct! And now let's get this show started...

 _Camera focuses to the ring where Miz is standing in the middle, the television was there and a couch for himself and holding a mic, where he starts to talk_

 **Corey** : ...with our General Manager, Miz and his show, MizTV!

 **Miz** : Hello everyone... and welcome to MizTV!

 _A low volume of cheers have heard and Miz looks around the audience_

 **Miz** : I know it's weird that I haven't announced MizTV to be here last week, it's a surprise for you all because I'm interested on what's going down tonight with tonight's guest...

 **Miz** : ...because our guest for tonight is no other than... _*his left hand stretched to the direction of the entrance*_

 _After a few seconds, "Phenomenal" by CFO$ was played and cheers has intensed, as the champion goes out doing his signature taunts with firework effect_

 **Miz** : ...the World Champion, AJ Styles!

 _The champion makes his way to the ring_

 **Lynn** : Oh! The Champion is here! I have never see him here live since he is only watching the main event last week!

 **Corey** : Absolutely! And I gotta tell you this, this might get you interested, Lynn!

 **Lynn** : Hmmm, what is it? Corey!

 _As The Champion makes his way inside the ring and interacts with fans_

 **Corey** : AJ Styles is on his way to become the longest reigning world champion in WCX History! He is currently holding it for 190 Days as of this night. If the midnight comes, he will tie the current longest world champion at 191 Days!

 **Lynn** : _*gasped*_ Oh, are you serious right now? So that's why Miz is setting up his show tonight?

 **Corey** : That would be interesting to address for, Miz might be congratulating the champion.

 **Lynn** : He sets up the MizTV just for addressing that? Hmmm, I'm feeling bad about this...

 _As the music stops, he reaches a microphone to hold it_

 **Miz** : Hey AJ, The Champ, The Phenomenal One. Welcome to MizTV!

 _Both men shaking their right hand_

 **AJ** : _*chuckled lightly*_ Hehe, thank you Miz!

 **Miz** : Ok I wanna say that... Congratulations! You are now on road to be the longest reigning world champion! You're a few days away straight to it, how does it feel to you?

 _After a few seconds of silence, The crowd cheered AJ and looks around again to the universe_

 **Lynn** : Oh, ok, ok. Now he's talking what we are talking a while ago!

 **AJ** : Oh man, I never feel this good! Thanks for your support and appreciation, Miz! And to all of you... _*his index finger points to random sections of the audience*_ ...in which at this point... I don't care.

 _A few boos have heard and AJ laughs_

 **Miz** : So... AJ about Seth Ro-

 _AJ puts his hand on Miz, trying to interrupt_

 **AJ** : Seth Rollins? Oh, that guy... He's good, he's good but he's not on my level! He is a coward, he is like a devil that runs through me, I'm sick of him, I'm sick of everything he has to say against me, and probably I'm sick of that he gets a title shot from this title _*checks his belt and pats the belt*_ So you know what, Miz? I'm going to end it, I'm going to end his career, I will put everything just to beat his ass out here, or maybe right now? Because as of this time, I feel the aura of a fighting champion, so what I wanna say is that... SETH ROLLINS, GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU!

 _AJ drops the mic and the cheers has heard due to the powerful promo. After a few seconds, he waited, he walks like he has to go to the bathroom and until..._

 **Unknown voice** : AJ, AJ, AJ! Tsk, tsk, tsk!

 _Camera focuses on the big screen and the man who said those words was no other than: Seth Rollins. Seth was standing in a dark place with zero visibility, with only a visible light on his top_

 **Seth** : AJ, I understand your pain and I understand also that you want me and remove my flesh, _*shakes his head slowly*_ from limb, to limb... As of matter of fact, I'm not on the ring right now. Because if I was on the ring right now, I'll tear you apart, I'll drop you down, I'll break your every bone, I'll kick your ass one-hundred percent.

 _A few seconds of silence and AJ picks up the mic and The Miz is quite interesting at this_

 **AJ** : You know what, Seth? You know what, that's good. I know it, Seth, I know that you are afraid of me. You really are a coward, you have this fear that you will be broken in pieces because of me! I don't understand that why are you there... _*AJ stretches the arms as like he is confused*_ Why are you even there?

 **Seth** : _*laughs*_ You really wanna know why I'm here? Because I'm here to announce that I have decided what stipulation I should use against you. _*Seth points a finger to AJ*_ AJ... at TLC pay-per-view, you will gonna defend that title against me...

 _Seth walks out off-screen and comes back with a weapon_

 **Seth** : ...in a LADDER MATCH!

 _AJ shocked and Miz also and Seth laughs. AJ can't talk right now due to a shock_

 **Corey** : Ho-ho-ho! What? A LADDER match! Good decision right there by The Architect!

 **Lynn** : Good choice but this will be a pain in the ass for both men!

 **AJ** _(shouting)_ : OK YOU GOT IT!

 _AJ drops the mic_

 **Seth** : But wait, hold on a second... Miz says you are on your way to become the longest reigning champion?

 _Miz nods_

 **Seth** : Congratulations! _*claps and laughs*_ Congratulations! Besides you are really on the way to become the longest reigning champion, but I see it, in an easy way. So if you are really a fighting champion, why not defend that title tonight? You wanna be a fighting champion? _*chuckled lightly*_ You have to sacrifice that title tonight, I wanna see you broke your emotions, I wanna see your anger because you didn't become longest reigning champion, I wanna see you cry like a baby, I wanna-

 _AJ interrupts_

 **AJ** _(shouting)_ : WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CRY LIKE A BABY? YOU ARE THE ONE THE CRIES LIKE A BABY, LIKE YOU ARE SCARED TO TAKE A SIMPLE PUNISHMENT FROM YOUR DAD, YOU ARE SCARED, YOU ARE SCARED TO SEE ME, RIGHT? AND ALSO, YOU WANNA SEE A FIGHTING CHAMPION? I AM A FIGHTING CHAMPION! I CAN DEFEND THIS TITLE HERE TONIGHT! _*raises the title*_

 _Crowd is cheering, with a high volume, they loved it and Miz was shocked_

 **Miz** : AJ? Did you say you wanna defend your title tonight?

 **AJ** : Yes! I'll have to defend it, so he can stop whining and whining and make him disbelief and embarrass himself!

 _Miz is now thinking of a plan after a few seconds, he popped up an idea_

 **Miz** : Quite interesting, AJ... Your fighting spirit is there, your passion and hardworking is there also. I love to see that AJ Styles, The AJ Styles that I wanted to see and he is on my front right now! So without a further ado, as your General Manager, I decided that for tonight's main event... AJ Styles you will have defend the WCX Championship tonight against... against The Architect, Seth Rollins!

 _AJ was shocked and Seth is happy for that_

 **AJ** : No! No! Not that god freak, not tonight, not tonight, not-

 **Miz** : Shush! Shush! Shush! I'm not finish yet. And also at that match, I'll add someone who is almost victorious last week. And that is EDDY! In a triple threat match!

 _Crowd cheers, both AJ and Seth were shocked. Crowd starts to chant "Eddy!" Both men are silenced by that announcement_

 **Lynn** : WHAT?!?! A TRIPLE MATCH FOR THE TITLE TONIGHT? OH MY GOD I THINK I'M GONNA CRY!

 **Corey** : Yes! And please don't cry in front of me, it's really happening... tonight!

 _Miz's theme song plays and Miz leaves the ring, AJ is still shocked and has nothing to say to end the segment_

 **Corey** : Look at the face of Styles! He is out of his mind right now! I don't know what to say.

 **Lynn** : Me neither!

 _Camera focuses on AJ's still shocked expression_

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _Courage the Cowardly Dog Theme Song plays and Courage comes out with a Cowboy Hat and a Wooden Stick Horse_

 **Courage** : Yee-haw! Yee-haw! Come on let's go!

 _As Courage with his horse is making their way to the ring and the ring bells_

 **Lillian G** : This match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Nowhere. Courage!

 **Corey** : The cowboy without a real horse, Courage is making his presence here live on Monday Night Brawl!

 **Lynn** : It looks weird to me.. a cowboy with a horse stick or something? What?

 **Corey** : Well, maybe he can afford a real horse and we don't wanna see that horse doing something strange around here.

 **Lynn** : Yeah, my sister will love that by the way.

 **Corey** : Gross..

 _Courage enters the ring and lets go of his horse and preparing. After his music went out, Making the Most of It by Gumball himself plays and Gumball goes out_

 **Lillian G** : And his opponent, from Elmore, Gumball!

 **Corey** : Once an Intercontinental Champion, Gumball. I'm still wondering why he is not on his heroic character right now?

 **Lynn** : Wait, a heroic character? I didn't know that.

 **Corey** : This guy was also masked under the name of Laserheart.

 **Lynn** : Which is... lame and cringy to ever hear that.

 **Corey** : Nah, it's not that bad though. Although, it will be better to shoot my laser in to your heart...

 **Lynn** : Uhhhhh.. what?

 **Corey** : Nothing, nothing.

 _As Gumball enters the ring and Courage stares him from a distance and the song fades away and the ref starts the match and the ring bells_

 **Corey** : Here we go! Starting with a tie-up!

 **Lynn** : Oh, so totes classic!

 _After the tie-up, Courage takes advantage with a headlock which locks it onto Gumball_

 **Lynn** : Courage locks in and squeezes Gumball's head.

 **Corey** : Courage still holding and somehow Gumball strengthens up and manages to push Courage away.

 _Courage drives to the ropes and hits a Shoulderblock which made Gumball fall_

 **Corey** : That shoulderblock, Gumball is down and Courage drops many elbows as much as he can!

 _Continuously dropping elbows to Gumball until he made a cover_

 **Lynn** : Oops, going for the cover alreadyyyyyyy... Nope! 1 count!

 _Courage lifts Gumball up and makes him stand and kicks his mid-section and Courage holding Gumball's tights and lifts him up for a Vertical Suplex_

 **Lynn** : Suplex incoming... oh wait Gumball tried to block the attempt mid-air but somehow manages to hit it.

 _Courage goes for a cover but Gumball still kicks out of 1_

 **Corey** : Well I'll be damned to be impressed by that strength of Courage! Let's take a look again at the strength, shall we?

 _Replay has shown the impressive strength of Courage_

 **Corey** : Amazing strength with all of Gumball's attempt and somehow manages to hit that Suplex!

 _Replay ends and both men are now standing behind the turnbuckles_

 **Lynn** : Gumball somehow manages to stand up after that Suplex.

 _Courage runs to Gumball but he ate a boot by Gumball. Gumball climbs to the middle turnbuckle and Courage turns around and Gumball drops a Crossbody to Courage which made him fall_

 **Lynn** : Crossbody goes for a cover..

 _1!_

 _2!_

 **Lynn** : Hooks the leg!

 _3!_

 _The kick out was late and the ring bells. The crowd was shocked, even the commentators and also Gumball_

 **Corey** : Wait what?

 **Lynn** : What just happened?

 **Corey** : I-I-I don't know, whaaaaat?

 **Lynn** : A simple crossbody takes Gumball a shocker! I can't believe it!

 **Corey** : Oh my god! Let's take a look at the replay again.

 _Replay shows where Gumabll throws a Crossbody and got a victory_

 **Lynn** : Crossbody by Gumball and goes for the cover, but I think there is a problem, Courage has this late reaction when the referee tapped for the 3 count!

 **Corey** : Somehow you're right there, Lynn! Courage didn't have the much time to kick out already!

 _Replay ends and Gumball's theme song played_

 **Lillian G** : Here is your winner... Gumball!

 _Gumball raises his hand and he is now on the entrance_

 **Lynn** : Wow! How shocked am I? I didn't feel a leg for a second right there!

 **Corey** : Me too. And on Courage's case, he needs a rematch from him, sometime.

 _Courage has a disappointed face_

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _At backstage, Renee Young is standing_

 **Renee Young** : Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the Brawl Tag Team Champions, Ed, Edd and Eddy!

 _Camera shows them and waves their hands to the audience_

 **Renee** : Let's talk about the main event tonight, which includes Eddy in the match, what is your preparation for this match?

 **Eddy** : Well.. I never thought that the General Manager will give me another opportunity and I thank for that. And about my preparation.. well, I'm here with my bros taking care of everything. I'm still wondering that where are those Dishonorable faces? Because we still haven't seen them tonight and we decided on what stipulation are we using against them at the TLC pay-per-view! We decided too that we will announce it later tonight, - _*pointing his index finger to the screen*_ so we can demised you and we can demolished your and we can destroy.. all of you!

 _The three men leaves and Renee leaving a poker faced and the c_ _amera now focuses on the commentators table where both of them are confused_

 **Lynn** : Ooh, what kind of match is that? A little interesting to know that.

 **Corey** : There are many stipulations to choose from, No DQ, Steel Cage, Hell In A Cell, Extreme Rules or whatever they chose, this is going to be an all-out war, this is going to be hell of war!

 **Lynn** : Speaking of hell, hell is breaking loose on the scene of Women's division. Because last week, my sister, Lori Loud was in a interview when Nicole Watterson interrupted and tries to get along with Lori but it was a little misunderstanding and then Nicole announces right in front of her that she will face Lori. If she wins, she will enter the Womens Championship match at the TLC pay-per-view and make it a triple threat match, so is the Watterson will make her way to the match or not?

 _Camera focuses on both Lori Loud and Nicole Watterson making their way at the entrance_

 **Lynn** : That match is up next!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _Lights went out and a ballroom music has heard. Out comes Lori Loud dancing with a partner with a spotlight on them._

 **Lynn** : Welcome back to Monday Night Brawl! And as we look at my sister, Lori Loud dancing her way to the ring!

 _The ring bells as still the couple dances_

 **Lillian G** : The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Royal Woods, Michigan, Lori Loud!

 **Corey** : The Queen of the Dance is making her way to the ring, I wonder if she loses tonight?

 **Lynn** : Think about it, Corey... Lori will have a disadvantage, as if Nicole was added into the mix, that would be it, her journey for the title is over.

 **Corey** : Nah-uh! The champion is also having a disadvantage but that will be double for a champion in a triple threat match!

 _As she is now inside of the ring, The lights go back and her partner leaves the ring and the song stopped and the Mississippi Queen by Mountain plays and out goes Nicole Watterson, with a loud boos_

 **Lillian G** : And her opponent, from Elmore, Nicole Watterson!

 **Corey** : Also known as The Boss, she is precisely has this attitude, like cocky and viciously, she literally wants to rule the women's division, and as of this moment, I don't think that's the case tonight.

 **Lynn** : It doesn't matter that she has this attitude and I don't care, we make sure that we have seen the last, Nicole Watterson! I hate that woman so much.

 **Corey** : Don't worry, Lynn, it will finally go down to this and... Oh, Lori starting to pull out a vicious strikes!

 _Lori assaults Nicole with vicious strikes and the referee signals the timekeeper to ring the bell_

 **Lynn** : Come on, Lori! Beat the hell out of her body!

 **Corey** : She's literally beating the he'll out of her for being a bossy!

 _After the beating, Nicole received multiple chops and holds Nicole's wrist and pulls out an Irish Whip which Nicole drives to the ropes and got hit with a Clothesline and down goes Nicole_

 **Corey** : Big clothesline from the queen and here she goes dropping her body onto Nicole with a big senton.

 **Lynn** : God! A senton dropping her whole weight onto Watterson. This might be it...

No, she kicked out

 _Lori continuously punching Nicole into the face not until Nicole pulls Lori into a Small Package pin and kicks out_

 **Corey** : Wow! Got Lori and pulls a Small Package but it doesn't pull of her victory.

 **Lynn** : Wow! Lori ate a boot from Watterson. Cover, hooking the leg... No! 2 count!

 _After that pin attempt, Nicole gave her time to breathe and she might thinking of something. After 20 seconds..._

 **Lynn** : Nicole going to the top, she might do somet-

 **Corey** : And what is this? Lori starts to stand up and she doesn't know what's coming to her...

 _Nicole is still on the top and Lori turns around and..._

 **Corey** : Wait! Lori's on the top too! Whaaat?!

 **Lynn** : She continues to strike Nicole and what is she doing right now? Oh my... GOD! Holy Polly!

 **Corey** : Lori hits a Superflex, dropping both of them! My god!

 _Replay shows the impact of the Superflex_

 **Corey** : Look at this again, how the hell she did see that coming?

 **Lynn** : That's the question that I can't answer from it right now..

 _Replay ends and crowd is applauding both women_

 **Lynn** : The crowd is cheering for them! Wow!

 **Corey** : This is crazy but I know they can give a hell of a fight!

 _As both women got up, they exchanged right hands. With Lori's, the crowd cheers, and the opposite is on Nicole's. Lori is now stunned, Nicole drives to the ropes but suddenly..._

 **Lynn** : Oh my... God! What a height!

 **Corey** : Lori just gave her the biggest drop of the century!

 _Replay shows the impact of Nicole's landing_

 **Corey** : Oh my gooooood! What a backdrop! What a landing!

 **Lynn** : Looks like she is travelling into space for a nick of time.

 _Replay ends and Lori sets up for her signature powerbomb_

 **Lynn** : Glori Bomb time! She is setting up and... Holy Polly! Nicole reversing into some sort of Facebuster!

 **Corey** : Rolling Lori for the cover..

 _1!_

 _2!_

 _Kicks out!_

 _Nicole is frustrated_

 **Corey** : Oh, Lori's still in it!

 **Lynn** : What the heck did I just saw? Maybe I'll take a look again at the replay.

 _Replay shows the unique reversal_

 **Lynn** : Wow! How awesome is this? Lori going for the Glori Bomb but somehow he literally drops Lori face first.

 **Corey** : Definitely agree with you, it could be the end but no, she definitely won't give up.

 _Replay ends and Nicole lifts Lori but suddenly, Lori kick Nicole's gut_

 **Corey** : Uh-oh! Going for that Glori Bomb again and oh.. she counters it with a Sunset Flip. Cover! Cover!

 **Lynn** : No, Lori rolls! No, Nicole rolls!

 **Corey** : Wait, she's holding the ropes, she's holding the ropes!

 _1!_

 _2!_

 _3!_

 _As the ring bells, Nicole rolls out to the outside of the ring and Lori is shocked_

 **Corey** : What? Nicole got the victory and she is going to the TLC pay-per-view!

 **Lillian G** : Here is your winner, Nicole Watterson!

 **Lynn** : Wha-wha-what?! She stole one! What the heck? That's not fair just like Lori said last week!

 _Replay shows the final moments of the match_

 **Corey** : Take a look at this again, Lori is going for another attempt of the powerbomb but Nicole was able to roll for a Sunset Flip... And watch this, Lynn, they rolling like a bowling bowl and Nicole somehow holds the rope and the ref didn't see it and got the victory!

 **Lynn** : Dang it! She stole one, I just saw my eyes, she cheated!

 _Replay ends and Lori is now frustrated, stomping the ring_

 **Corey** : Well, it's over, the match is over and Nicole Watterson just got added into the mix!

 **Lynn** : Whatever..

Corey: Nah don't worry we will have to watch the main event together, which is up next!

 **Lynn** : Wha-what?

 _Nicole is now making her way out and raises her both hands_

 _The camera focuses on Ed, Edd and Eddy backstage like they were planning something, cheers have heard_

 **Lynn** : The Brawl Tag Team Champions is looking like they are up to something tonight? That's quite interesting..

 **Corey** : They are all prepared and mostly Eddy..

 _Camera now focuses to Seth Rollins who is doing a shadow boxing at the locker room, some cheers and some boos have heard_

 **Lynn** : And also The Architect is also prepared for the match, he's ready to take out anyone on his path!

 **Corey** : You always do that, right?

 **Lynn** : Uh what? I'll always do that... wait are you up to something?

 **Corey** : What? No, it's obvious that you always do that, you're an athlete, right?

 **Lynn** : I don't like your attitude right now, seriously, stop right now!

 _Corey was silent and the camera focuses on the walking AJ Styles holding his title on his shoulder at backstage and cheers have heard_

 **Corey** : And here comes The Phenomenal One, The Champion, AJ Styles!

 **Lynn** : Corey! That was my cue! Will you please shut up right now? I'm trying to... Oh, nevermind... As all the competitors is now preparing for the big main event, which is up next!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _Ed, Edd and Eddy theme song plays and out goes Eddy and the cheers have heard and chanting "Eddy!"_

 **Lynn** : Welcome back to Monday Night Brawl! Here is one of the competitors who will take on the Champion tonight, as he gets his first title opportunity for the WCX Championship! Is there a possibility that Eddy will shock the world, Corey?

 **Corey** : ...

 **Lynn** : Corey! Why aren't you speaking huh?

 **Corey** : ...

 **Lynn** : Fine, whatever! I'll call the match for you...

 **Corey** : Go call the match yourself, Lynn! I will just watch the match and do nothing.

 **Lynn** : Ok...

 _As Eddy enters the ring, Lynn notice something_

 **Lynn** : Whoa, this is interesting, I wonder where is Ed and Double D? This has got to be something that they work out earlier tonight, as we get to the next competitor..

 _Camera focuses on the backstage where Ed and Edd got attacked, where tables are broken in half_

 **Lynn** : Oh, what the? His partners got attacked backstage, who the hell attacked them? And Eddy didn't know this, he might be in trouble tonight!

 _Camera focuses back to the ring and The Second Coming was played and as the lights go out and the vocal and the crowd sang "Burn It Down" at unison, the light goes on and out goes Seth Rollins_

 **Lynn** : Seth Rollins... is set to burn down Eddy and also the champion, as he competes tonight for the WCX Championship and also he has his match set at the TLC pay-per-view for the WCX Championship also in a Ladder Match! But the question is who will walked out the championship tonight, is The Architect will gonna be victorious tonight? We don't know, I don't know, no one knows, as Rollins enters the ring, staring at Eddy who defeated him last week in an outstanding match and an advantage is on the line but Seth got victorious there and he meets his last week's opponent.

 _Seth stares Eddy, exchanging trashtalks. As the song stopped, "Phenomenal" by CFO$ is played and out goes AJ Styles with a Red Hoodie matching his attire with Red and taunts like he always do, out goes a fireworks and the crowd cheers, making his way to the ring_

 **Lynn** : Corey still not speaking to me! What the heck is going on to him? Well, ok.. The Champion in a Red Attire just like mine too, well are we destined, huh? Nah, just joking. AJ Styles, the champion, the phenomenal one as he takes on both Rollins and Eddy. Also, his supremacy and reign is also on the line, due to the fact that he is close on becoming the Longest Reigning Champion in WCX History! This is so interesting, he might win or either Rollins or Eddy could win it, it is possible but we must find out soon.

 _AJ enters the ring and lifts his belt to the air and the crowd cheers_

 **Lynn** : Oh boy! This is going to be a brawl out for everyone! My god, can't wait! Corey is just missing the fun. Heh, whatever, I'm just doing my job.

 _The song stops and AJ give the belt to the referee_

 **Lillian G** : The following match is a triple threat match, scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WCX Championship! Introducing first, the challengers... First from Peach Creek, Eddy!

 _Eddy waves to the crowd and cheered him_

 **Lillian G** : Next, from Davenport, Iowa, Setg Rollins!

 _Seth raises his both fist and got booed in return_

 **Lillian G** : Next, from Gainesville, Georgia, he is the WCX Champion... The Phenomenal One, A..J.. Styles!

 _AJ is interacting to the crowd, the referee raises the belt and the 3 men is now preparing for the match, the referee signals to start the ring bell_

 **Lynn** : Oh, boy! Here we go! Oh, AJ and Eddy attacked The Architect first!

 _Both AJ and Eddy viciously attacks Seth and both launches him outside of the ring_

 **Lynn** : Oh boy! Oh boy! Both men are staring each other like this wasn't happening, in my eyes, I look at it that this was some sort of a dream match! And here we go!

 _As the staring goes on, AJ suddenly attacking Eddy with a right hand and they are now exchanging punches until AJ pulls Eddy and drives in to the ropes and then AJ drops in a crouch position and Eddy is still driving to the other side and Eddy jumps onto AJ and drives back to the other side and..._

 **AJ** _(shouts)_ : I got you, Eddy!

 _AJ hits a dropkick to Eddy which he makes him down_

 **Lynn** : Oh my! How athletic is AJ Styles? Ladies and gentlemen, you're looking at the phenomenal one!

 _As AJ stands up, he drives to the ropes and was going for a kneedrop and Eddy moved out of the way and AJ falls_

 **Lynn** : Eddy moving out of the way from that knee AJ was supposed to give him, and look Eddy is standing up, goes to the ropes and... Oh! He hits a Senton to AJ! Cover!

 _1!_

 _2!_

 _Seth breaks the count and AJ rolls himself to the outside_

 **Lynn** : Oh look at Seth, breaking the count! Great start by The Architect, he really is an Architect!

 _Seth lifts Eddy and he is holding the tights of Eddy going for a Vertical Suplex but Eddy blocks the attempt and Eddy suddenly holds the waist of Seth, but Seth gave him elbow shots to the cheek bone of Eddy_

 **Lynn** : Oh, elbows from Seth, Eddy let go of the waistlock and checking his face for some damage... Bam! Seth hits a Dropkick with only one leg! Going for the pin!

 _1!_

 _2!_

 _AJ breaks the count_

 **Lynn** : AJ is now breaking it, wow! Saving the championship! How cool is this, Corey?

 **Corey** : ...

 **Lynn** : Oh, come on! Corey!

 _Eddy slowly rolls into the apron, AJ pulls the hands of Seth to stand up and he still grasping the hands and pushes Seth to turnbuckle where Eddy is there and he got squashed. AJ is on the other side, Seth is still not moving and Eddy is stuck. AJ runs to the other side and hits a Stinger Splash, both men squashed and Eddy slowly rolls to the outside_

 **Lynn** : My god! What a splash! AJ pulls Seth's tights going for a roll-up! Cover!

 _1!_

 _2!_

 _Seth kicks out_

 **Lynn** : Kickout! Wow! Look at Eddy! He has a hard time to stand up after that squash, gotta look at the replay.

 _Replay shows the squash and the splash_

 **Lynn** : My god over a hundreds of pounds of flesh squashing Eddy's dear life, and then the Splash by AJ! My god! Ugh! Can't believe it.

 _Replay ends and AJ lifts Seth but Seth backfires with a right hand and a vicious uppercut and Seth sends AJ to the outside_

 **Lynn** : Man! What an uppercut! And AJ sends to the outside.

 _Seth is thinking of something... Seth drives to the ropes targeting AJ with a Suicide Dive_

 **Lynn** : Going for a dive outside... Holy Polly! What was that? Oh my god! Seth just crumbled his face with that knee from Eddy. Jesus!

 _Replay shows the dive attempt_

 **Lynn** : Corey! You miss this part, Seth is trying to do a dive to the outside but however Eddy suddenly came from the apron hits a knee onto Seth's face and Seth is down and out to the outside!

 _Replay ends and Eddy is still on the apron, AJ starts to stand up and Seth is down below the apron. Both Eddy and AJ lifts Seth to the apron, AJ starting to climb the apron_

 **Lynn** : Oh! Looks like we're going to have a team right now and they are working out against Rollins, sometimes you got to destroy the other opponent first in this kind of matches.

 _Both AJ and Eddy working together and holding the tights of Seth_

 **Lynn** : Oh! What are they doing right now? Oh my god! Oh my god! Holy Polly!

 _Both men hit a Double Team Suplex to Seth hitting him into the apron and he falls to the floor, Eddy is on the floor too while AJ is onto the apron still trying to get up. "Holy Shit!" Chants have heard._

 _Replay shows the impact of the suplex_

 **Lynn** : Oh... my... God! Seth's career might be over after that impact... Ugh!

 _Replay ends where Seth is conscious and sits on near the stair, still struggling. Eddy starts to stand up and AJ kicks Eddy's head and Eddy started to punch AJ's legs_

 **Lynn** : Oh AJ! Tries Eddy to stay down and kicking him in the face.. Oh wait.. a backflip and- HOLY POLLY! MY GOD!

 _AJ hits his signature move: Stylin DDT(Moonsault and transitioning into an Inverted DDT) to Eddy, now both men are down. "Holy Shit!" Chants have heard again._

 **Lynn** : What in the hell AJ do that move? I-I-It's amazing!

 _Replay shows the impact of the Stylin DDT_

 **Lynn** : Again... I can't believe it, he executed the move to the outside! My god! Corey! You miss this again! My god! Why aren't you speaking to me huh?

 _Replay ends and waves of "AJ Styles", "Eddy", and "Let's go Rollins!" have heard_

 **Lynn** : The crowd is starting to chant names of their favorites, who will win this match and become the champion? As AJ sends Eddy inside of the ring. And look... AJ sends Seth to the other stairs! My god!

 _AJ now stands to the apron and he prepares to jump on to the top rope_

 **Lynn** : Now what AJ is going to do now? He jumps to the ropes and... Oh my God! Eddy moved out of the way again!

 _AJ misses the Springboard 450 Splash and Eddy stands up and also AJ selling his pain on the abdomen which Eddy kicks on the gut and setting up for a Powerbomb_

 **Lynn** : Going for the powerbomb.. Oh wait! Seth came from out of nowhere with a knee to the face, my god! Everyone is down!

 _After that, all of men are down inside of the ring, the crowd applauded them_

 **Lynn** : Wow! The performance, the damage, the strategy, they are all using it against one another, who will get up first?

 _AJ stands up first then Seth is up next, they are staring each other and starts to battle out of each other_

 **Lynn** : Oh my god! Another round? This is going to be a demolition! Oh, look AJ going for the Blitz, strikes and chops and a big clothesline! I have known that since I watch his old matches, you know.

 _Seth is down after that Phenomenal Blitz and AJ is going to the apron again and going for another Springboard 450 attempt_

 **Lynn** : 450... Oh wait! Seth is up already! And ohhhhh... my god, AJ drops his face on the rope and he is still on the apron, my god! And wait! Eddy carrying Seth, fireman's carry, and hits a Death Valley Driver! Cover!

 _1!_

 _2!_

 _AJ finally hits a Springboard 450 Splash and squashing the other opponents_

 **Lynn** : Oh.. My.. God! AJ squashing these two again! A 450 from the rope! Holy Polly!

 _Replay shows the Death Valley Driver and pin break_

 **Lynn** : My god! I'm being mind blown by these guys! Eddy hitting a Death Valley Driver and AJ... Oh AJ... hitting a 450 Splash just to break the pinfall! My god!

 _Replay ends and the crowd starting to chant "This is awesome!" AJ stands up first and then Eddy, Seth was just sitting and leans his head to the bottom turnbuckle. They are now exchanging chops and punches_

 **Lynn** : God! This is an all out war! I can't.. I can't say anymore because it's freaking awesome!

 _After those strikes, AJ got stunned and Eddy lifts him up for an Death Valley Driver attempt but AJ reverses it into a submission_

 **Lynn** : Oh shoot, he reverses it into a Calf Crusher! Calf Crusher! Is Eddy going to tap?

 _Eddy struggles to go near to a rope, Eddy is covering his face with his hands, trying not to tap_

 **Lynn** : Eddy is in trouble right now and look he is going near to a rope! Is he going to break the submission?

 _As AJ saw Eddy trying to grab the rope, he pulls the leg of Eddy and trying to hold the submission but.._

 **Lynn** : Oh My God! Seth kicks AJ right on the face! He's holding the wrist of AJ! Going for the Landing... AJ prevents it and ducks... Pelé Kick to Seth... Superkick by Eddy to AJ... Enzuigiri by Seth to Eddy! Holy Polly! I can't even... Everyone is down! Oh my god!

 _After that sequence, the crowd cheers them and a more louder "This is awesome!". Then, the r_ eplay shows the epic sequence

 **Lynn** : Look at this... Look at that, those kicks, my god! I think I got goosebumps right now! Holy Polly!

 _Replay ends and Eddy starts to stand up and also Seth. Exchanging punches, Eddy's punches comes with a cheer, while at Seth at the boos. Until Eddy is stunned, Seth drives to the ropes and hits a Slingblade and Eddy is down_

 **Lynn** : A Slingblade by Rollins and down goes Eddy. Seth is going to the top... Frog Splash, it hits Eddy! Going for the cover!

 _1!_

 _2!_

 _Suddenly, AJ lifts Seth in a Fireman's Carry and hits an Ushigoroshi and Seth rolls out of the ring_

 **Lynn** : Holy Polly! Seth's neck on AJ's knee! Oh! AJ is going for the cover!

 _1!_

 _2!_

 _Eddy kicks out_

 **Lynn** : Whaaaaaat? You've got to be kidding me! Eddy is still alive after all those beatings that he took.

 _AJ is frustrated and the replay shows the Splash and sudden attack of AJ_

 **Lynn** : How? How? How? How does Eddy survived this? And AJ breaks the pin and hits a neckbreaker and steals the pin and Eddy kicks out of it!

 _Replay ends and the cheers from the crowd has erupted. "This is awesome!", "AJ Styles", "Eddy", "Let's go Rollins!" Have heard from the crowd but with a higher volume_

 **Lynn** : This has got to end... I am not tired or what, I'm feeling weird though, like there is one thing that needs to complete this presence of mine. By the way, AJ is on the apron like he is going for it.

 _AJ stands on the apron and waits for Eddy to get up. After a few seconds, Eddy is slowly standing up, he jumps to the ropes going for Phenomenal Forearm_

 **Lynn** : The forearm... No! Eddy ducks and it hits on to Seth instead!

 _Seth rolls down to the outside and AJ looks confused_

 **Lynn** : Wait! Turn around! Too late! Too late! Going for the EddyDT. Oh wait, AJ goes through Eddy with a Sunset Flip pin...

 _1!_

 _2!_

 _AJ transistioning it into a Styles Clash and hits Eddy_

 **Lynn** : Styles Clash! That is it! Cover!

 _1!_

 _2!_

 _3!_

 _AJ Styles wins the match, the ring bells and the crowd has exploded_

 **Lillian G** : Here is your winner, and still the WCX Champion, AJ Styles!

 **Lynn** : Wow! Wow! AJ retains the Championship!

 _AJ looking tired and the referee gave the belt to AJ and raises it, the crowd cheers_

 **Lynn** : What a freaking main event! Oh my god! I just love the every second of it.

 _Replay shows the final moments of the match_

 **Lynn** : I thought that Seth's Frog Splash was going to end and suddenly AJ steals the cover, and AJ was in desperation! And then AJ went for a Forearm Shot, Eddy moved out and it hits Seth from behind instead! And then Eddy going to end it with the EddyDT, but counters it with a Sunset Flip and amazingly transitioning it into a Styles Clash, giving a 1! 2! 3! Boom! AJ retains the title!

 _Replay ends and the crowd continues to cheer AJ and he made his way outside and Seth's disappointing face is shown_

 **Lynn** : What a match! AJ is still your champion, and the journey continues and will be the longest world champion in WCX history! I wonder where is Eddy's partners? They were supposed to.announce their chosen stipulation at their match at TLC, but I guess I'll wait for it next week. Corey? Corey? You're still not talking to me? That's disappointing cause you miss the epic battle earlier! Uh! Come on!

 _AJ is now on the entrance, raising the title_

 **Corey** : Well everybody! I'm sorry that I didn't call this match! So I'll see you next week right here on Monday Night Brawl! Goodnight, everybody!

 **Lynn** : Hey! What about me?

 **Corey** _(angry voice)_ : Shut up, Lynn! I'm pissed right now! I'll tell you next week about this, goodnight!

 **Lynn** : Corey? Corey! Come back, we need to talk.

 _As seen at the camera, Corey walks out and exits the arena_

END

 _ **Results/Highlights:**_

 _ **Seth Rollins and AJ Styles firing back one another with their promos**_

 _ **Gumball def. Courage**_

 _ **Oggy def. Lincoln Loud to retain the Intercontinental Championship**_

 _ **Nicole Watterson def. Lori Loud to enter the Women's Championship Match at the TLC PPV**_

 _ **AJ Styles def. Seth Rollins and Eddy to retain the WCX Championship**_

 _ **A/N: Sorry again, the match durations are kinda short again, it is a rushed episode by the way :3 I will try to make these matches longer in the future episode. If you have questions, complaints and suggestions, you can PM me here or write a review on this series. Thank you for the patience, and see you very soon! Ta-ta!**_


	4. Important Announcement

_Hello guys! Lynnsterv2.0 here! (formerly DAnetReality)_

 _I finally decided to stop the progress of this series, due to unfortunate series of events._

 _THIS SERIES WILL BE ON HIATUS, AS OF THIS WRITING._

 _It will go back as long as these events are sorted out and fixed._

 _Btw, you can catch some of my upcoming stories and it will be published within a month._

 _If you wanna see the TLC PPV, supposed to be published on Sunday but I don't have the time to make it. If possible, it will be published in a late matter. Every PPV will have its own story, so don't bother to look here._

 _Sorry for the inconvenience, it will be back strong as ever. Thank you so much for your understanding._

 _See you later, mates. Ta-ta!_

 _-Lynnster_


End file.
